Henry and Virion supports
by Francisthesmol
Summary: A quick support between two of my favorite characters


Henry: ...

Virion: Ah another excellent day, my beauty knows not the confines of the morning...it is beyond the need for sleep it seems!

Henry:...

Virion: I am in perfect health today, as it would befit someone of my title!

Henry: ...

Virion: Uh...I get the feeling that I'm not entirely alone...H-henry?!

Henry: Why aren't you sneezing right now?

Virion: Pardon?

Henry: I hexed you.

Virion: Hex? I assure you, I feel fine...in perfect health even! But why try and curse me my...strange friend?

Henry: I don't know, I was bored. But hey, mind if I try some other hex's? I know I can crack you!

Virion: Crack me?! I don't think...

Henry: Think of it. You might be able to beat the famous plegian mage Henry!

Virion: Famous? Yes well...that would make my already great reputation...very well! You may try your poultry curses if you wish, the great Virion bows down to none!

 **C support obtained**

Henry: Come on...that had to work!

Virion: Ah this arrow is sharpened to a fine point by yours truly!

Henry: ...

Virion: Henry my strange friend, do you want to come help me sharpen these arrows?

Henry: Wow, not only will none of my hex's work on you...you even noticed me in those shadows! You really are amazing as you say!

Virion: Ohoho, of course I am my friend. No simple hex or curse would ever work on me!

Henry: No kidding! Even Sully eventually cracked. But not even death curses work on you!

Virion: Uh...death curse?

Henry: Yep! A powerful one too. You would of died within a minute-

Virion: BY GODS- No more curses! No more hexes! I love to proof my title but this is far too much!

Henry: Eh? What do you mean?

Virion: I didn't know you'd try to kill me!

Henry: But it didn't work

Virion: BUT IT COULD OF

Henry: You're strange

Virion: *Sigh* No more curses! That is final!

Henry: Aw...okey dokey mr!

 **B support obtained.**

Henry: Hey, Virion

Virion: Ah! Henry, you made me jump. What is it my plegian friend?

Henry: Why were you so bothered about dying?

Virion: Why WOULDN'T I be? I have a country to serve!

Henry: Huh...I guess I didn't think of that before.

Virion: Whatever do you mean? Everyone has SOMETHING to live for. Right?

Henry: ...

Virion: Henry? Are you o-

Henry: I was just thinking! Honest! Nyahahaha!

Virion: Ah...of course. But uh, why do you ask?

Henry: Oh I guess I just...never really thought about death like that before. Leaving people behind who need you.

Virion: Whatever could you mean, surely you hold someone dear in your life.

Henry: Nyaha, ha...anyway I'm going to practice- not curses! I promised you I'd stop doing that! Bye bye!

Virion: ...That boy is hiding something. If no one else will bother, then I the great Virion will be the one to comfort him!

 **A support Obtained**

Virion: Henry? Henry?! Wherever could he be...ah, there you are!

Henry: ...

Virion: Henry? Why are you kneeling down next to...what appears to be a child's imitation of a grave?

Henry: Virion...we're good friends, right?

Virion: Ha, of course we are! We've grown rather close my good friend.

Henry: I had someone to live for. Once.

Virion: Once? You mean- Oh by naga...I'm so sorry Henry. Had I known...

Henry: She was a wolf

Virion: A wolf? You mean you were raised by- but what of your parents?!

Henry: ...

Virion: There's no need to answer my friend, please take your time to- Oof!

Henry: Sorry...I don't know what's come over me.

Virion: While I enjoy a good embrace as much as the next man, this is rather tight. Owch! When did you get so strong?!

Henry: Don't leave me! Don't leave me like she did...

Virion: ...Henry. I'd never leave you. You're a strange one...that's for sure. But You fascinate me. The way you act, the way you laugh and smile everything off, yet there's something much darker deep down...I want to be here for you. The great Virion would never let someone to interesting just walk away!

Henry: Virion...?

Virion: We'll be together to the end of time, I promise! By all that my mortal soul can swear, by the name of the gods themselves we shall always be together! Uh, that is to say if you'd want.

Henry: ...Nya ha, I'd love to! You're so strange!

Virion: Ha...my heart if aflutter...how strange. Yet pleasant.

 **S support obtained**


End file.
